borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Relic
A Relic is an item that passively boosts one or more aspects of a character. Though the abilities of relics are extremely varied, they are generally powerful bonuses to one or more related statistics, many of which can be increased by no other means. A relic is different from an Artifact in that its use does not augment the user's Action Skill, is not restricted by class and may or may not be tied to a specific element. Relics appear only in Borderlands 2. All relics are made by Eridians. Common Relics *Vitality Relic - Boosts the character's maximum health. *Allegiance Relic - Boosts a specific manufacturer's effects (reducing recoil, increasing damage, accuracy, reload speed, etc.). Can have a maximum of two effects simultaneously; both are applied to the same manufacturer. *Stockpile Relic - Boosts the munitions a character can carry of a specific class of weapons. Can also increase the maximum number of grenades a character can carry. Maximum of three can be increased simultaneously. *Protection Relic - Boosts shield capacity and/or recharge rate. *Aggression Relic - Increases weapon damage or fire rate with a specific weapon type (pistols, sniper rifles, etc.). *Resistance Relic - Boosts resistances to one or several elemental or non-elemental damage types. Maximum of four resistances may be present. *Tenacity Relic - Improves the bleed out time in Fight for Your Life before death, and/or improves the health characters revive with after a Second Wind. *Elemental Relic - Increases damage dealt with a specific elemental damage type. *Proficiency Relic - Improves Action Skill Cooldown Rate. *Strength Relic - Increases melee damage and/or Override Cooldown Rate. **Note: Override Cooldown Rate only affects Melee Override Skills with cooldown timers which are Maya's Scorn, Salvador's Fistful of Hurt, and Krieg's Hellfire Halitosis. Zer0's Execute and Gaige's With Claws are unaffected because they both have no cooldown. Unique, Legendary and Seraph Relics *The Afterburner - Enhances vehicle capabilities including Boost Capacity, Boost Recharge Rate, Boost Recharge Delay. *Blood of Terramorphous - Regenerates 0.5% of your health every second. (Since a game update, the health regeneration will higher at higher levels, up to a maximum of 1.6% at OP 8). *Captain Blade's Otto Idol - Restores a portion of the user's health on kill, Decreases Fight For Your Life duration. *Moxxi's Endowment - Increases experience gained by killing enemies. *Sheriff's Badge - Increases pistol fire rate, pistol damage, Increased Fight For Your Life duration and max health by 15% for every Deputy's Badge in the party. *Deputy's Badge - Increases shotgun damage and reload speed. +10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every equipped Deputy's Badge in the party. *Vault Hunter's Relic - Increases the chance of finding rare loot by 5%. (Chance of enemies dropping green rarity loot instead of white) *Lucrative Opportunity - Speeds up the Shop Timer Rate, the time taken for the vendors and their machines to restock. *Blood of the Seraphs - Increases health statistics and adds health regeneration. No longer changes stats each time the relic is equipped. *Might of the Seraphs - Enhances melee ability and melee override cooldown rate. *Breath of the Seraphs - Grants bonus damage and health regeneration for a short time after killing an enemy to gain Second Wind. *Shadow of the Seraphs - Increased chance of firing an extra bullet after a shot, similar to Zer0's Tw0 Fang. *Mysterious Amulet - Visual aura at wearers' feet that grows and changes based on the number of players in game with the amulet equipped. *Hard Carry - Increases Fight For Your Life Time and health while on Digistruct Peak. *Mouthwash - Increases damage for the Toothpick. Ancient E-tech Relics *Blood of the Ancients - Increases max health and ammo carrying capacity. *Bone of the Ancients - Increases Damage of one elemental type and improves Action Skill Cooldown Rate. *Heart of the Ancients - Increases Damage from one specific weapon type, improves Fight for Your Life time and the HP gain from Second Wind. *Skin of the Ancients - Increases resistances of up to three elemental types, including non-elemental. Also improves shield Recharge Rate and/or Capacity. de:Artefakt fr:Relique ru:Реликвии uk:Реліквії Category:Relics